Nervous
by Wonder777
Summary: Picking up shortly after "Assurances", Luke has to go see a counselor to help deal with what he's been through. And the anxiety is starting to get to him...


_**"Nervous"**_

 _ **This is a follow up that picks up shortly after "Assurances". Luke finally begins to deal with what his stepfather had done to him. And that starts with seeing a counselor, that leaving him big bundle of nerves.**_

I was sitting at the desk by the window, writing things down in a nice, thick three subject notebook. We just had Sunday dinner and the lightposts had just turned on as the daylight faded. Mr. Seaver gave it to me the day after I ran off. Told me it was good to write things down, get my emotions out on paper.

It had been two weeks since I had told Mike and his parents about why I was out on my own. The police had to be called by law because I had been abused according to the law. He was my teacher and his dad was a psychiatrist. They took my statement and ended up arresting my stepfather shortly after for abuse and attempted murder. Then the courts declared Mike my legal guardian.

It felt good to know I was finally safe. It had been so long since I felt so secure, it was almost foreign to me. Mike's dad was right, I was allowed to stay with them. Which was a good thing, because I don't think I could deal with being in a group or foster home where I don't know anyone.

Now, a requirement of me staying with them was that I had to see a counselor. Mr. Seaver had told me about a friend of his who works with troubled teens like myself. All I knew was that my first session was tomorrow after school. Mike would be taking me there. My nerves were already stretched out because of all the legal mess, now this.

Mike is as nervous as I am. He thinks I don't notice it, but it's clear as day. I was his responsibility now, and we spend a lot of time talking. If he wasn't around, anyone else around here always had a ear to spare. And becoming more open to them was slowly becoming more comfortable for me. All the far fetched tales I used to tell were now saved for telling Chrissy bedtime stories.

Ben stops by the open door and tells me that his dad and Mike needed me to come downstairs. He shrugs his shoulders. "Don't know why. Just that they need to talk to you." I became scared then. Why would they need to sit me down? Did I do something wrong? So, I get up, close the notebook and go to see them.

They were in Mr. Seaver's office (he had a private practice and did it from home). A nice little place, he had file cabinets, a desk, even a couch. I had never really noticed it much before. There was one thing I said the moment I sat down. "If it's about all those flyers posted all over school, I didn't have anything to do with it."

They looked at each other and laughed. "No, it's not about that," Mike says, "It's about tomorrow. I will be taking you straight from school to the counselor. Everything has already been arranged. All I have to do is get the forms filled out when we get there."

Mr. Seaver noticed me being nervous and tries to tell me it will be okay. "Dr. Reilly is a real good therapist who can help you. Especially when it comes to testifying at your stepfather's trial. You can trust him like you trust us." He then gives me a reassuring smile.

I had to take him at his word. It was becoming difficult for me to deal with the fact of having to face the man who had tried to kill me in court. So, this was for the better. The idea was making me nervous and the trial was not for a few months. Him sitting in a cell with no bond gave me some comfort.

Mike leans in and lays a hand on my shoulder. "Luke, everything's going to be okay. I'm your legal guardian and that man's now in jail. To be honest, Dad and I knew had known something was wrong before you opened up to us about your stepfather." I could see he was telling the truth. As much as I had tried to hide the truth about him, they saw right through it.

Mr. Seaver had to be blunt with me. "I'm trained to notice certain signs of abuse and in your case, they were somewhat clear. Mike came to me and expressed some concerns also. The far fetched tales, your nightmares, even certain physical signs. Like you running your hands through your hair right now." He points to me doing it as he spoke.

"It was that obvious huh?" I say giving a embarassed smile. My little attempt to ease any tension in the room. Mike nods, giving me a little boost of encouragement that eased my nerves some. Mr. Seaver asked me if I had any questions he could answer. He sits back and waits for a moment.

"Are all counselors, therapists, whatever they're called, stuffy and dreary? What goes on during these meetings?" That was the first question that came to mind. I had to know some things in advance to prepare. I never had been to see one before and only heard from television and people around me.

The older man looks at me then answers my questions. "Not always. Most are warm and caring. As for what to expect tomorrow, it's a lot like what I do here." he motions to all in his office, "Talking, getting to the root of issues, letting out any emotions needing release. Sometimes medication may be prescribed if need be. Only after a medical exam though." His eyes showed he was serious, truthful. That was what made me respect him. I can see where Mike gets his compassion for kids from.

"Hey Luke, how about you go and get ready for bed? It's going to be a very long day tomorrow." Mike finally speaks up, "Hope my dad eased any worries you got." I nod my head, knowing I can face the future with them at my side...


End file.
